The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component to be embedded in a board, a manufacturing method thereof, and a printed circuit board having a multilayer ceramic electronic component embedded therein.
As electronic circuits have become highly densified and highly integrated, a mounting space for passive elements mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) has become insufficient, and in order to solve this problem, ongoing efforts have been made to implement components able to be installed within a board, i.e., embedded devices. In particular, various methods have been proposed for installing a multilayer ceramic electronic component used as a capacitive component within a board.
In one of a variety of methods of installing a multilayer ceramic electronic component within a board, the same dielectric material used for a multilayer ceramic electronic component is used as a material for a board and a copper wiring, or the like, is used as an electrode. Other methods for implementing a multilayer ceramic electronic component to be embedded in a board include a method of forming the multilayer ceramic electronic component to be embedded in the board by forming a polymer sheet having high-k dielectrics and a dielectric thin film within the board, a method of installing a multilayer ceramic electronic component within a board, and the like.
In general, a multilayer ceramic electronic component includes a plurality of dielectric layers made of a ceramic material, and internal electrodes interposed between the dielectric layers. By disposing such a multilayer ceramic electronic component within a board, an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component having high capacitance may be implemented.
After the multilayer ceramic electronic component is embedded in the board, a via hole is formed so that an external electrode of the multilayer ceramic electronic component penetrates through a resin to be exposed using laser, and the via hole is filled with a copper plating to electrically connect an external wiring and the external electrode of the multilayer ceramic electronic component to each other.
In this case, in order to connect the external electrode of the multilayer ceramic electronic component and the external wiring through the via hole, there is a need to form a band surface of the external electrode having a predetermined length or greater. However, in the case in which the band surface of the external electrode having the predetermined length or greater is formed using an existing dipping method, or the like, a thickness of the external electrode becomes thick, such that a ceramic body having a sufficient thickness may not be secured by an increase in the thickness of the external electrode. Since the multilayer ceramic electronic component has a thickness of an entire chip which is thin compared to a non-multilayer ceramic electronic component, in the case in which the band surface of the external electrode is formed so as to have a thick thickness, the thickness of the ceramic body becomes extremely small, such that a chip strength may become weak and damage may be caused.
In addition, when a generated step becomes large by the thickness of the ceramic body and the external electrode of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, gap between the multilayer ceramic electronic component and a film becomes large, such that occurrence probability of de-lamination is further increased. Therefore, in order to decrease the above-mentioned de-lamination, it is required to decrease the thickness of the external electrode.